Naruto the Demon Ninja
by Whitetiger770
Summary: AU: Naruto is a ninja for the leaf village, one day while on a mission he is mortally wounded by an enemy ninja. As he lays dying a demon comes to him offering a second chance by binding it self to him and together Naruto will become a ninja unlike any other!


**Naruto: The Demon Ninja**

**Author's note: As a fan of both Ninjas and Anime it was kind of obvious that I would love Naruto. So this is a story like the anime and manga it is a mix of the modern world and feudal Japan, so the ninjas are still in bright colors but with a more classic look. For example Naruto's ninja outfit is like one you would see in a martial arts movie about ninjas except it would be colored orange and blue. So even though there will be elements that make Naruto what it is, it's more similar to a martial arts movie. Also if you think about it Orchimaru and Kabuto are a lot like Mr. Burns and Smithers from The Simpsons.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Our favorite knucklehead ninja.**

In the training ground of the Leaf Village, there stood a ninja dressed in eggshell white with black armguards, boots to match his gloves, black headband and a black katana on his back. His face was covered except his for his pearl white eyes that darted from side to side at the forest as if he is looking for someone. All of the sudden he hears a rustle in the bushes and throws a kunai at the sound. The kunai disappeared into the bushes he heard it hit a tree; a squirrel rushes out telling him was being paranoid.

He let his guard down only for a moment and that was all it took for an orange ninja with dark blue armguards, blue boots, blue headband and a dark blue katana to leap out from the tree behind him. Like the white ninja, only his eyes were seen which were a bright blue. He threw a collection of shuriken and kunai at the white-eyed ninja not before he yelled at the top of his lungs,

"I got you now Neji!"

Neji back flipped out of the way of the flying knives thrown at him and as soon as he landed the ninja in orange landed not too far from him. He smirks at the orange ninja and said with ridicule in his voice,

"A valiant attempt Naruto but you forget the way of the ninja is stealth, something you clearly lack."

Naruto grinned under his mask and said,

"Don't believe everything you see."

All of the sudden Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and two more ninjas that looked like just like him flipped right in front of Neji and both spin kicked him knocking Neji back. Neji righted himself and went into a fighting stance as the two Naruto's charged at him with the furry of a demon. The two Naruto's were kicking and punching at Neji as he blocked their attacks with ease. As quick as lighting, Neji attacked Naruto's pressure points; after two strikes one of them disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The last Naruto threw a flying spinning back kick at Neji who moved and parried the kick with his palm. Naruto didn't give Neji an inch as he moved in quickly and threw in a barrage of well-aimed punches. Neji just barely dodges and parries Naruto's attacks but finds his rhythm.

"Your skills are improving Naruto," Neji says as he backs up from the scuffle. Naruto charges in with a punch and then quickly delivers a low kick followed by a high kick to the head. Neji lifts his leg to dodge the low kick and then uses his hand to grab Naruto's high kick. All movement stops,

"But when it comes to the martial arts, in my view, the gentle fist is second to none." Neji then shoves two fingers into Naruto's pressure point on his leg. Naruto yells in pain and rips his leg from Neji's grip, using his momentum to throw a punch at Neji's face. Neji moves to the side and jams his fingers into the pressure point on Naruto's arm, which falls limp at his side. Naruto stumbles back unable to keep his balance on his bum leg and falls landing on his butt. A shadow towers over Naruto as Neji looks down at him,

"It's over Naruto, without a working arm and leg; you won't be able to defeat me. I admit out of the many times we fought, this is the closest you've ever come. Maybe next time you'll actually have a chance." Naruto breathes heavily for a moment then gives a small chuckle,

"It ain't over yet Neji." Naruto then suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?! Then that means-"

"Hey Neji!" Neji looks up and see's Naruto and another clone high up in a tree. A blue orb of energy sits in Naruto's palm while the clone finishes creating it.

"Eat this! Rasengan!" The clone disappears and Naruto leaps off the tree with the Rasengan pointed towards Neji. The large crater forms in the ground before Naruto realizes that Neji had moved. He is barely able to move out of the way when Neji rushes him from the side. It was Naruto's turn to dodge and parry but he is unable to dodge all of them. A punch to the eye knocks him off balance and a palm strike to the face pushes him back further and splits his lip. Neji throws a kicks but Naruto is able to jump back away just in time and pulls out his katana. Neji pulls out his katana in response. Their swords clash as they each try to aim for each other's vitals but never quite make it to their intended target. The two end up in a deadlock with their swords pressed against each other in-between them. They are drenched in sweat they keep eye contact waiting for the other's move. Naruto grips the handle of his katana as he concentrates on sending his chakara into the blade. Neji eyes widen only a bit as he sees the glow engulf the blade and immediately backs away. Naruto keeps on him as he charges and forces Neji against a nearby tree. Neji jumps as Naruto swings his blade, slicing the tree in half. Neji lands and does a roll but it unable to stand up as Naruto moves to stand over him with his sword posed for an overhead strike. Thinking quick, Neji does a leg sweep knocking Naruto back. Naruto lands hard on the ground and Neji uses this moment to disarm him of his sword and points the blade at his neck.

"I win." Neji then puts away his blade and takes off his hood and mask; long brown-black hair frames Neji's face. Naruto sits up and takes off his hood and mask as well, showing spikey blonde hair and a clean-shaven face without marks or blemishes.

"One day Neji I'm going to beat you. Believe it!" All of the sudden a bunch of other ninjas gather around the two. One ninja with red tattoos on his face with a white dog punched the arm of the ninja next to him that had his hair in high top knot.

"Pay up Shikamaru, I told you Neji would wipe the floor with Naruto."

"Ugh, here you go Kiba. What a drag, I thought this would be the day Naruto would win." Shikamaru handed Kiba what look like a bag of money.

"Hey Naruto how about we go out for some Korean BBQ to make you feel better and since you lost, dinner is on you." Said a plus size ninja eating a bag of potato chips.

"Choji if I'm buying dinner I would go broke just feeding that monster of an appetite of yours."

"I resent that." Choji said taking even more chips out of his bag and into his mouth. Another ninja with a drawing pad came up to Naruto and showed him his drawings.

"Naruto, in spite of your failure I took the liberty to draw the fight. I think you should study it and review your failure."

"Thanks Sai." Naruto says dejectedly as he takes the drawing pad.

"It is a flip book." Naruto starts to flip through the pages and watches, as a mini drawing of him gets defeated.

"Wow… Thanks Sai…. I think." A ninja clad in green with weights tied to his arms and legs walks up and takes a stance.

"Naruto! Your fight against Neji today was spectacular! It gives me hope that one day I too can defeat him too!"

"Thanks Lee." Naruto says as he gives a wide smile.

"I'm glad I have friends like you all." Suddenly there is rustling in the bushes and a kunoichi with pink hair pushes her way through the bushes. She takes one look around at the destruction and get a cross look on her face.

"What the hell happened here?! Who is responsible for this?!"

All the boys point to Naruto, "Naruto did it."

"Uh, Neji and I were just sparing Sakura."

"You call this sparing?! You're tearing the forest apart, you boys drive. Me. Crazy!" She slams her hand behind her and it meets a boulder. The boulder cracks and splits under the force. The boys pale as the giant chunks of rock fall over and pick up dust. Sakura then zeroes in on Naruto and starts to stomp over; Naurto covers himself with his arms in defense.

"You're hurt, here." Sakura holds her hand up to Naruto's black eye and a green glow encompasses her hand. His eye starts to slowly heal,

"Honestly Naruto, you're 22. When are you going to stop acting like you're 12?" When done with his eyes, she starts to poke and prod him, giving a full medical examination.

"I can't hold back. Not if I want to become Hokage." She squeezes his shoulder,

"And if you keep wrecking yourself, you'll be the first Hokage in a wheel chair. How's the shoulder?" Naruto rolls his shoulder.

"Not as stiff as it use to be."

"If I were your wife, I would pound you into the pavement for all the crazy things you do."

"Oh Sakura, that ship sailed a long time ago. I'm a happily married man. Besides one of the reasons I didn't marry you was because you're a bad cook." Sakura clocks him on the head.

"Don't rub it in! Now I want you to go home and ice everything. A few days rest won't kill you. Also if you see that pig, tell her to mix this into your tea every morning." She hands him a packet, Naruto takes it and holds it up.

"Don't worry, I'll follow your instructions." Sakura gives him a deadpanned look.

"No, you won't." She then smiles and looks around,

"Now where is Neji? I'll give him a look over too. … Where did he go?" Everyone looks around and notices Neji's absence.

"Man he is good," Naruto says.

"Show off," Shikamaru grumbles.

* * *

On the outside of a Korean BBQ restaurant, Akamaru was tied to a nearby post, one reason was that the restaurant did not allow dogs. Akamaru didn't mind as long as he was given some scraps and a full bowl of water from the owner. Inside, the guys were enjoying the meal and a few beers, Shikamaru is more tired looking than usual, Choji is stuffing his face and the rest are laughing at the stories they were telling each other. Neji had gotten there first not wanting to get chewed out by Sakura.

"Do you guys remember the time when we are on that mission and we all found out that Lee fights in his sleep! We all played rock, paper, scissors and it was Sai who had to figure out a way to hold him down." Kiba says with merriment.

"I'm glad it wasn't me, cause it was Sai's idea to tie him to a tree." Naruto snickers.

"It… was… challenging" Sai muttered.

"I am sorry my friends, I often dream that I'm training with Gai-sensei!"

"Yeah but the toughest fight I've ever had is always with Neji," Naruto crows,

"So Neji, what is that taijutsu you use?"

"It is called the gentle fist Naruto. It works by me attacking your chakra points and stopping or redirecting the flow."

"So, can anyone do it?"

"Yes but it takes years of practice and studying but if you are not a Hyuuga, you are at a great disadvantage. Our eyes can see the chakra flow through the body."

"Is it true you can see through objects," Choji asks as he piles his plate with meat.

"Between all of us here, that's just something we say to misdirect our foes."

"Neji! Maybe if I do gentle fist I can one day defeat you and prove that I am the better Ninja!" Rock Lee calls out.

"Lee, the last time someone outside of the Hyuuga family learned the gentle fist, it took him 20 years to master it. Also, you have no way to channel your chakara which is necessary for the style."

"Just you wait Neji! You will begin training me tomorrow!" Lee says as he stands up and strikes his signature pose. Naruto stands up and takes out some money.

"Well I have to go. Can't keep the wife waiting. I'll see you guys in few days. I'm going to take it easy and rest. Can't ignore the doctor's orders."

"I think it would be more likely that she would kill you Naruto," Sai says.

"Haha, you got me. I'll see you guys around, believe it."

* * *

Naruto walks up the steps of his apartment building. He takes the key out and opens the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto says as he kicks off his shoes.

"I'm in the living room!" a woman's voice calls back. Naruto walks through the short hallway into the main living area where he sees a woman moving around cleaning up the area. She had long blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail with some of her hair covering one eye. She wore a short purple kimono, her casual house wear that left little to the imagination. It just barely covered her tight little ass and was more open at the top showing off her ample cleavage. He approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"It's good to see you Ino." Naruto holds her close resting his chin on her shoulder. Her blue eyes blink as she turns her head to look at him. He snuggles in closer to her and takes a deep breath and gives a small kiss to her neck and a quick squeeze to her breast. Ino sighs.

"You know, I got hurt sparing today. Sakura said I had to let my wife give me some TLC to make me feel better."

"… Naruto. You stink. Go take a bath first." Naruto sighs,

"Fine… will you wash my back?"

"Of course I will you idiot." Naruto leaves with another quick kiss and heads off to the bathroom. He gets the water running while he changes out of his clothes, everything but his necklace given to him by Tsunade. He sits down on the stool and begins to wash and grabs some body wash. As he cleans himself he looks at the scars that litter his body.

He could still see the scars on his hands from when he broke them and the one's that ran across his chest, which were close calls from the many encounters with a longtime rival and friend. As he cleans his back with a rag, he looks in the mirror and sees his reflect of small stab and slash marks from shuriken and kunai that painted his back. Naruto looks down at the biggest scar he owned. The outer top of his right knee was discolored from the time he went on a mission with his mentor Jiraiya.

He was drawn back to the world with the sounds of Ino coming into the outer part of the bathroom. With the door open Naruto took the opportunity to stare at his wife as she undressed. To many men this act would seem like something out of a wet dream, but to a married man this was more of a mundane act. Still Ino was a very beautiful woman and Naruto took every chance he had to see his wife naked.

Ino first untied her ponytail and shook the rest of her long blonde hair free. Once that was done she took off her short kimono to revile her sexy figure, her cream like skin, her firm breast and tight ass. She walks right up to him without even covering herself; she kneels right behind him to wash his back.

"Did you already wash your back?"

"I tried; maybe you could do a better job."

Ino soaped her hands and begins to rub the body wash into Naruto's back. He relaxed into her touch as her soft smooth hands worked on his back, he felt as if he was being cleaned from both the outside and inside. He is brought out of his bliss by Ino's question while she is rubbing his left shoulder.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Huh? Oh, it's better some days. Today just happens to be one of them." Ino frowns as she remembers something sad.

"It was my fault you dislocated your shoulder. If you haven't gotten me out of the way you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's not so bad, if it wasn't for me saving your life we never would have gotten married. I may have been in some pain back then but I got a sexy blonde wife who cooks, cleans and takes good care of me, so I have to say that I got the better end of the deal."

"Oh Naruto, you can be a real idiot sometimes but that's what I love about you." She then takes the shower head and rinses off the soapy stuff from his back. Once his back was clean he stood up and Ino stood up as well.

"Now it's your turn." Naruto smiled that perverted smile of his, Ino sighs and sits down where Naruto had sat before. He takes up the shower head and turns it on; Ino closes her eyes as the water cascades down body. The water is nice and warm, she looks even more beautiful with her fresh wet hair and her naked body covered in warm water. Naruto turns off the water and moves Ino's hair to the side exposing her naked back. Sometimes Naruto was jealous that his wife's body had so few scars compared to him.

He soaps his hand and starts to rub the soap into her smooth skin, his callused hands such a contradiction to her smooth hands that he still remembered and wished she could have done more. Ino melted into her husband's touch and was so grateful that even though he could be simple, his kindness and love were second to none. Even though she herself was a Kunoichi and knew the dangers that Naruto would face, she can't help but think that one day Naruto wouldn't come home and she would lose a man she came to love every time she saw his scars.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I talked to Lady Tsunade about all the injuries you've taken; she said that you'll be in a lot of pain when you get older."

"Huh, you know me, there is no tomorrow there is only this moment." He then moved to be right in front of her and starts soaping her chest. Her nipples getting hard from his touches he moved down the rest of her body and as he soaps her thighs, she suppresses a moan. Before she knows it he rises off her body even getting her hair wet again.

"Naruto maybe you should stop being a ninja. I'll quit too and we can live in peace together." Ino sees that Naruto has some sadness in his eyes.

"I can't do that Ino. I don't know how to do anything else. I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened that could have been stopped if I had been there."

"I just worry about you; it is a wife's duty after all."

"I know, but a man's duty is protect those around him." Naruto smiles his always goofy smile to let Ino know he loves her.

"Besides as long as we're together nothing bad is going to happen, believe it!" Naruto gives her thumbs up, Ino smiles too as well to feel her heart lift. They both stood up and went into the now full tub. They lowered themselves into the bath with Naruto on his back to the tub and Ino lying on top of him. His hand squeezes her butt as she moans with her mouth closed biting her lower lip.

Her breast is pressed into his chest while his cock was as hard as rock between them. His hands are on her butt and he removes his right hand from her butt and places it on the back of her neck, pulling her face into a kiss. The kiss starts out chaste and then Naruto plunges his tongue into her mouth and she ties her tongue into his. She smells like fresh cut roses with a hit of lavender; her mouth was sweet as milk and honey.

She breaks off the kiss and sits up on top of him while Naruto moves to sit up in the tub. Ino takes his cock into her hand and positions herself so that it would be easier for him to enter her. While that was going on Naruto grabs her chest, he starts to squeeze and knead her breast. She moans with pleasure at his actions with his cock in her hand, she lets go of it and starts to lower herself down on him.

Before she could down lower Naruto stops her with a grin and says,

"Not yet, I want to play with your pussy." Naruto removes his right hand from her breast and then cups her sex. He starts to rub the lips and stick his fingers in there and she gasps and moans as his fingers kept moving around soon he added another finger. While his left hand had never left her breast and he continued to squeezes and knead like there was no tomorrow soon Ino is hit with a wave of pleasure as she feels herself cum.

She was then breathing heavily after her first orgasm; Naruto put his hands on her hips and stabs his cock into her. Ino screams in ecstasy as she feels his cock fill her to the brim. Naruto puts his hands on her hips and starts to move her up and down his cock. Ino moans with each thrust of Naruto's cock as she starts to move her own hips in reposes to his.

Soon he starts to go faster and harder causing Ino to react with pleasure until she felt herself cum again and Naruto followed with his own orgasm as he cums deep into her womb. She collapsed into Naruto's embrace and his hands roamed over her body and he then lifted her chin and with his wicked grin said,

"Come now Ino we're just getting started." He smashed his lips into her with a fury and she responded. They would spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

It was now early morning; Naruto was enjoying his traditional breakfast of rice, miso soup, and grilled fish while watching TV. He's wearing his casual set of t-shirt and shorts as he just enjoys the peaceful morning. Ino, wearing her usual purple outfit, walks in carrying a tray of tea. She sets Naruto's tea cup next to his food and bends over to give him a quick kiss.

"Thanks Honey."

"Your welcome Naruto." Naruto notices that she isn't sitting down with him.

"You aren't going to sit and eat with me?"

"I can't today, with my parents out of town I have to help out at the shop. But I promise I'll see you at Ichiraku for dinner."

As Naruto starts to drink his tea and Ino said,

"Oh remember to drink all of the medicine that Sakura gave you." Realizing what he was drinking, Naruto almost spits out his tea and then chokes it down. Looking at his empty cup he made a few disgusted noises to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I know it taste terrible but you want to get better sooner right?"

"Yeah I know." Ino smiled at Naruto and headed to the door that leads out of their apartment, she turned back to him and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too, believe it."

Naruto walked down the street clad in his signature orange pants and his light jacket with his usual blue and orange. He left his jacket open, showing his dark blue undershirt and his ninja headband sits on his forehead. In his hands is a small bundle of flowers wrapped in paper. He walked down the crowed street enjoying the relaxed vibe. Passing by the usual stalls selling their wares he reaches the ninja academy. An older man with a scar across the bridge of his noes and brown hair tied up into a topknot kept watch over the kids that entered into the school near the entrance. The scared man looks up as Naruto draws closer and gives him a wave.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Iruka-sensei! You're still alive?" Naruto called cheerily.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "despite my best efforts."

"Sensei? Who is that?" One of the young ninja in training asked.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the worse students I've ever had the pleasure of training."

"I wasn't that bad. I made it didn't I?"

"By the skin of your teeth," Iruka called out before turning to the kids, "alright children get to class." The kids groaned as they shuffled by. Iruka then turned to Naruto,

"I was thinking, how would you like to be an instructor here at the academy?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Iruka-sensei, I like field work to much."

"Naruto, with how much you get injured, it doesn't hurt to have a fall back plan. What would you do if you became crippled? How would you and Ino support yourselves?"

"We're never promised tomorrow. You taught me that. Besides, I was a terrible student. Why would I make a good teacher?"

"Because I was like you Naruto. I guess that's why you and I bonded so well. Besides what 12 year old masters a jonin level jutsu."

Naruto looks away, "I have no idea what you are talking about…."

"Ok, Naruto at least think about my offer."

"Ok Sensei, I've got to get going now," Naruto waves lazily as he walks away. It didn't take him too long to reach his intended destination. His sandals crushed the grass beneath him as he walked up to a familiar gravesite.

"Hey, mom and dad. I uh brought flowers. Like always." Naruto kneels down and places the flowers at the base of the stone tablet and starts to light the incense.

"I never know what type of flowers to bring, I guess that's one of the reasons why I married Ino. I only heard the stories all my life as I was only 6 months old when you died. You gave your life for the village during that war and I know I can make you proud. I wanted to become Hokage, to show that I could be a hero too. To be like you guys. Every time I throw myself at an enemy, every time I put myself in harms way to save someone, I wonder would you have done the same. On most days I get by just fine but others I wish you had been there more than anything. To see me graduate from the academy, to see my first squad together, to see me get married; it's in those moments that I remember that you're not here. I love you mom and dad." Naruto stands up from the grave and gives a small stretch.

Leaving the graveyard he starts to debate on what to do for the rest of the day, days off being rare thing for a ninja. As he walks through the streets his arms up with his hands tucked behind his head, he hears the familiar sounds of training. He glances to the side and sees Lee and Neji training in the nearby training field. Curious, he hustles over to them just to see Neji shake his head as Lee attempts a stance.

"Lee, you're getting the technique right but you need to focus your chakra. The gentle fist lacks its true power without chakra."

"I will not give up! If I don't get this next one, I will run around this village 50 times using only my hands!"

Neji rolls his eyes, "Alright. Let's try this again."

"64 palms!" Lee yells as he crouches into his stance in front of the training dummy. After a flurry of blows the training dummy breaks to pieces and Neji just looks at the remains bored.

"Not bad Lee, but this technique isn't about strength. The 64 palms attacks the chakra points, so much that they are paralyzed… not in pieces."

Lee yelled in frustration, "I failed again! I will now run 50 laps around the village on my palms!" Lee then goes into a handstand position and starts to move at unnaturally fast pace passing by Naruto, "Hi Naruto! I will get this someday I swear!"

Neji and Naruto just watch the dust cloud Lee leaves behind.

"Where does he get the energy?"

"I wish I knew Naruto."

"So Neji, Lee got you to teach him gentle fist?"

"He came to me early in the morning. I figured it was the only way to shut him up. So Naruto, since you are here would you like to learn the gentle fist?"

"Well I got nothing better to do. Why not?" The two move to a new training dummy and Neji holds up two fingers with the tips having a blue glow.

"First you need to concentrate your chakra to the tips of your fingers."

Naruto copies though the tips of his fingers don't glow nearly as bright as Neji's.

"Now its important to know where to strike." He hits the dummy's arm first, "Strike here and you paralyze the arm." He hit the dummy's outer thigh next. "And here to paralyze the leg." He then strikes the stomach, "this will cut off the chakra flow. And here…" his hand changes from his fingers to his whole palm and he strikes the chest. The dummy rattles before the back of the dummy blows out in a mixture of straw and wood chips, "will shred the heart."

"Whoa…" Naruto says in a awe.

"Naruto! I've been looking all over for you!" "Oink!"

Naruto looks away from Neji to see a woman with short black hair and a kimono holding a pig. She's looks mildly annoyed.

"Hey Shizune! Hey Tonton!" Naruto calls back.

"Lady Tsunade has a mission for you."

And Naruto knew in that moment that his day off had come to an abrupt end.


End file.
